


Dancing in the Moonlight

by kinnie_moment



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Confessions, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, Oh wait, School Dances, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy holidays asf, idk what else to tag this as, maka and liz know everything LMFAO, this is my application to be the ceo of deathsoul please, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnie_moment/pseuds/kinnie_moment
Summary: Liz and Maka as Kid and Soul's wingwoman? Liz and Maka as Kid and Soul's wingwoman.Just some Deathsoul fluff - two bros dancing on the balcony at the dwma's christmas party. isn't that was bros do?
Relationships: Death the Kid/Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Crona, if u squint theres some maka/crona
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> omg i was going to write a narancia ghirga themed story but. I CANT STOP THINKING ABT DEATHSOUL so i wrote more
> 
> sorry if this is ooc or full of spelling errors i am simply too tired to re read it!
> 
> also apologies for the shit title i literally cant ever think of a good one ugh nobody hmu i will cry abt it
> 
> anyways... happy holidays <3

Kid glanced around the ballroom, taking in the sight before him. Different sets of lights and ornaments were strung up, leaving the room coated in a golden light. He looked around at the party guests and saw nothing but smiling faces. He could definitely tell his father this one was a success.

He lifted up his head at the sound of footsteps approaching him.

Liz leaned up against the wall next to Kid. She held two drinks in her hands, and handed one to Kid. 

“So,” She asked, taking a sip, “Are you going to ask him to dance?”

Kid let out a small laugh, “Of course not. He’s here with Maka, remember?’

“Maka said they were just going as friends. Besides, she’s spent almost the whole night with Crona.”

Kid looked around for them, his eyes stopping on Maka twirling a smiling Crona on the dance floor. 

“They’re cute together,” He said.

“That could be you and Soul if you just bite the bullet and asked him. Seriously, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“He could humiliate me in front of the entire school, my teachers, and my father.” Kid replied in one breath.

Liz rolled her eyes, “Okay I think you’re being a bit ridiculous. Soul isn’t that kind of guy.”

Kid opened his mouth to fire back, but Liz stopped him.

“Just go see how he’s doing.” She said, “I saw him head out to the balcony, you’ll both be alone, it’ll be fine.”

Kid began to explain how it wouldn’t be fine, but suddenly Liz had grabbed his arm and pulled him to the balcony. 

Sure enough, Soul was alone, staring at the night sky.

Liz gave Kid another shove forward before disappearing out of his sight.

Kid stood frozen for a moment, unsure of what to do. It would be much safer to go back inside but at the same time a small part of him wanted to go up to Soul.

“Kid, I know you’re there.”

Kid’s head shot up, eyes wide, “Oh. Hello Soul.”

“Hey,” The weapon grinned, “What’s up?”

Kid forced himself to walk forward, leaning on the railing next to Soul, “I just wanted to check up on you. I saw you come out here all alone. Where’s Maka?”

“Hopefully dancing with Crona.”

“Isn’t she your date?”

“Well, yeah, but it’s not like that. I’m positive she likes Crona but I can’t get her to admit it.”

Kid suddenly noticed that Soul had been slowly moving toward him. _Did he do that on purpose?_

“Well what about you?” Kid asked, before he convinced himself not to, “Do you like her?”

“Nah,” Soul said, “She’s amazing, and the best partner I could ask for, but I’ve got my eye on someone else.”

“Oh.” Kid said, raising an eyebrow, “Are they here? You could ask them to dance.”

A small grin crossed Soul’s face, “He’s here. Dunno if I’ll ask him tho.”

Kid’s heart stopped, “I think you should. He would probably appreciate being asked.”

He truly expected Soul to grin and agree before walking back into the ballroom to take someone else by the hand. Sure, it would hurt, but that’s what he expected to happen so he already knew what to do should it come to fruition.

Instead, Soul did something completely different.

“Alright then,” Soul said, standing up straight and extending an arm to Kid, “You wanna dance with me, pretty boy?”

Kid nearly fell backwards off the balcony. He hadn’t been expecting that, and he certainly hadn’t been expecting Soul to call him pretty boy.

“You-” He spit out, “You wanna dance with me?”

“Well, yeah.” Soul laughed, “‘Course, we don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

“No, no I want to!” Kid reassured, “I’m just shocked you asked me. I also have no dance experience, you know that.”

Soul thought back to the other parties the school had thrown, and come to think of it, Kid had spent every dance on the sidelines.

“Well then I think it’s time you learned. Here, I’ll lead,” Soul said, gently grabbing Kid’s hands and placing them in the correct positions. 

“Now, you’re gonna move like this,”

Kid listened to Soul’s instructions and repeated the weapon’s actions the best he could. With every little word from Soul he felt his blush deepen.

“You blush easily,” Soul teased.

“Watch it Evans, unless you want your foot stepped on.”

“Really? I just got demoted to Evans? Rude. I just think you’re cute when you’re flustered.”

“When did you suddenly get the courage to say all this?” Kid asked, looking his eyes on Soul’s.

Now it was Soul’s turn to fluster, “Well, someone actually tipped me off that you might like me. Otherwise I never would have been able to ask you to dance.”

“Was I really that obvious?” 

“Yeah,” Soul laughed, “I couldn’t un-see it once they told me.”

Kid’s hands flew up to his face, which he guessed was bright red at this point, “Holy shit that’s _so_ embarrassing,” He said, sitting down with his back to the balcony.

Soul laughed again, joining Kid on the floor, “Okay, it wasn’t that bad. And like I’ve said it was super cute.”

Kid peeked an eye out from behind his hands, “It was Liz wasn’t it?”

“Huh?”

“I’m assuming she’s the one who told you.”

“Oh,” Soul smiled, “Yeah, it was her. She obviously felt bad betraying your trust but damn do I owe her one. I just got to dance with Death the fucking Kid, all because of her. Maybe I should get her a gift card or something.”

That made Kid laugh, and he dropped his hands from his face, “I’m still gonna kill her, that’s _humiliating, _” He glanced up at Soul, “Even if I did get to dance with the coolest guy ever.”__

__He suddenly realized how close they were._ _

__“Hey do you mind if I do something stupid?” Kid asked._ _

__“Huh?” Soul blinked, “Not sure what you mean by that but sure.”_ _

__Kid leaned forward and connected their lips for a short kiss. Later, he would blame his actions on the punch, or the way the moonlight framed Soul’s face in a way no person alive could resist it. He pulled away almost as fast as he leaned in, realizing what he had just done._ _

__Soul was starstruck, face flushing as his hand slowly coming up to his lips, “Oh. So that’s what you meant.”_ _

__“Yeah. Sorry, I probably should have asked before hand I just-”_ _

__Kid was suddenly cut off._ _

__Soul had connected their lips again, carefully cupping Kid’s face with his hands._ _

__“You talk too much,” Soul said when they pulled apart._ _

__“Do I really?”_ _

__“Yes,” Soul laughed, kissing him again._ _

__Kid kissed him back, his hands moving up to Soul’s already messy hair._ _

__When they pulled apart again, Kid nearly pinched himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming._ _

__“I don’t know about you, but I did not expect my night to go like this.”_ _

__Soul grinned, “I only hoped mine would go like this. Guess I lucked out, huh?”_ _

__“Shut up,” Kid joked, pushing Soul’s face away._ _

__Soul grinned, “Make me,” he teased._ _

__Several images flashed before Kid’s eyes. He decided to ignore them, “I would if it wasn’t so fucking cold out here.”_ _

__“Let’s go back inside then,” Soul said, standing up and offering Kid his hand, “Besides, now I owe Maka ten bucks.”_ _

__Kid took his hand and stood up, “Really? Why?”_ _

__“I promised her I would kiss you first,”_ _

__Kid laughed, “You were that confident in yourself that you bet money on it?”_ _

__Soul spun around, but Kid could tell he was a little embarrassed, “I don’t wanna talk about it.”_ _

__“I think it would be funny to talk about.”_ _

__“Damn you’re lucky you’re cute,” Soul said, stepping back into the ballroom, “Otherwise I’d punch you.”_ _

__Kid smiled as the two made their way over to Maka. Sure enough, she was still with Crona._ _

__“Hey Soul!” She smiled, “And hi Kid, how are you guys?”_ _

__Soul grumbled something and handed her some cash from his pocket._ _

__“Well that tells me everything I need to know,” She smiled, “I’m sure Liz will be happy to hear about this.”_ _

__Soul and Kid both blinked in confusion._ _

__“Did - did you too both work together on this?” Kid asked._ _

__“Obviously,” Maka laughed, “Crona knew too. And so did Patty. And Tsubaki. Back Star too.”_ _

__“You’ve got to be kidding,” Soul said._ _

__Maka shook her head, “Nope. But I’m glad it worked out. I was so tired of seeing Soul’s depressed face every time someone outside the friend group spoke to you, Kid.”_ _

__“Hey!” Soul cried out, “That is not true!”_ _

__“Sure it isn’t,” Maka winked at him, “Anyways, I should get back to Crona. See you guys later.”_ _

__And with that she was off._ _

__“Wow.” Kid laughed, “You cared that much?”_ _

__“LIke you didn’t.”_ _

__“Whatever,” Kid smiled at him, “Besides, I think it’s cute.”_ _

__Soul opened his mouth to fire a comment back when he heard the sound of rapid footsteps from behind._ _

__“Hey Kid!” Liz cried out, “And Soul! Wow, crazy to see you guys here?”_ _

__“Yeah!” Patty chimed in, “The party’s pretty much over, let's all walk home together!”_ _

__“No Patty, they were supposed to walk home together,” Liz mumbled._ _

__“Give up the act, Liz,” Kid said, “Soul told me everything.”_ _

__Patty sighed, “Good, because I didn’t wanna pretend anymore.”_ _

__“You know, you’re a pretty great wingwoman,” Soul smirked._ _

__“Yeah well that means you owe me the details of what happened.”_ _

__“Well, first we danced, and then Kid got brave and decided to-”_ _

__“Woah, woah, woah, woah!” Kid cried out. He threw his hands up and pushed Soul and Liz away from each other, “I think I’m going to head home now, maybe you guys should follow suit.”_ _

__“Is he always embarrassed this easily or is it just because I’m here?”_ _

__“He’s usually pretty bad but this is something else,” Patty laughed._ _

__Soul laughed again and Kid practically ran to the door, the rest of the guests already starting to file out. He followed him out, still smiling._ _

__“Hey,” He said once he caught up to Kid, “Mind if I walk you home?”_ _

__Kid adjusted his suit, “That’s fine by me.”_ _

__“Good,” Soul said, “I was hoping you’d say that.”_ _

__Kid smiled, “By the way, thanks for the dance.”_ _

__“Thanks for the kiss. Hoping I’ll get more in the future.”_ _

__“Ignore every embarrassing thing Liz says and I’ll consider it.”_ _

__Soul grinned, “Okay, fine. I think you’ve got yourself a deal. But you better stay true to your end of it.”_ _

__Kid planted a quick, soft kiss to Soul’s cheek, “I plan on it.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> bye i didnt know how to end this PLSSSS
> 
> lmfao anyways feedback/kudos/comments appreciated as always!! happy holidays again :)


End file.
